7 MINUTES IN HETALIA HEAVEN
by rose-yao
Summary: THIS IS AN AWESOME STORY I STARTED TO WRITE IN MY MATH CLASS. THIS IS A 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN STORY SO THAT MEANS YOU GET TO SPEND 7 MINUTES IN A CLOSET WITH A RANDOM HETALIA CHARACTER THAT YOU CHOOSE OUT OF A HAT.
1. SCOTLAND

_**A/N: HEY GUYS AND WELCOME TO THIS WONDERFUL STORY. THIS IS MY AWESOME '7 MINUTES IN HETALIA HEAVEN' STORY. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS STORY. KEEP IN MIND THAT I DO TRY MY BEST TO WRITE ALL MY STORIES AND WORK AS HARD AS I DO IN IMPROVING MY WRITING SKILLS CONSTANTLY. ALSO IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST A STORY I WILL DO MY BEST TO GET IT UP FOR YOU. PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS STORY I WOULD REALLY APPERETIATE IT.**_

* * *

You was walking home after school, hetalia high, when you saw America talking to another blond. You ran over to them giving America a big hug because he was your big brother. "Hi Alfred and um who are you again?" You asked. " I'm Canada." The blond said. " hey _ are you going to Antarctica's,me,party tonight?" Said Alfred smiling. " I didn't even know that she was having a party." You said. You thought for a second then polled out an envelop that I gave you in class.

You open it just to find an invite to a party at my house. " well I guess I am." You say looking at the invite. "Great so I'll see you there." Alfred said walking away. You decide to go home as well.

You open the door to your house to get ready for the party. Since it was a Friday you had no homework. You went straight to you enormous closet. You looked at all your cloths then at the invite again. ' please wear something nice. That means a dress.' You read those works that where written bold letters as if meant for you to read them. You sighed and got out your only dress.

You where ready to leave to my house when you thought to wear a trench coat over your dress. Because it was a bit reviling but that's what you get for shopping with France. You quickly put a trench coat on and ran out the door.

Twenty minutes later you arrive at my house. You knock on the door lightly. A Chinese boy opens the door and looks at you."can I please come in?" You ask shyly. The boy nodded and moved aside for you to inter. " thank you. May I ask your name?" You ask seeing as you've never meet this boy before.

" yes. My name is china. And you are aru?" The boy said. You laugh at how sweet he was."I'm _ _. It's nice to meet you china." You say smiling. "Same aru." China said. "Hey Yao is _ hear yet?" I ask while walking in the room. I see you and decide to give you a hug. I then drag you into another room.

"Ok now that everyone is hear lets play 7 minutes in heaven!" Yelled both me and America at the same time. You sigh knowing your luck you where going to be stuck in there with your crush. Hades smiles at you pulling you to the couch where her and her family was. Russia gave you a big hug.

" yay the family is all here, da" Russia said. You had been considered part of his family because you were always around hades. You sighed then looked over at Scotland noticing he was looking at you. You blush because he was your crush.

Out of nowhere a hate was shoved in your face. "Time to pick _." You heard America say. You sighed looking at your brother with pleading eyes. They clearly didn't work so you put your hand in and grabbed the first thing your fingers felt. You pulled you hand out and revealed the item.

" a dragon charm." You said blushing. You walked into the closet because you knew who you got, you had gotten Scotland. You knew this because you had given him this charm. You slightly smiled at the thought of Scotland.

You sighed remembering the day you gave Scotland the dragon charm.

~Flashback starts~

"Scotty, Scotty. I have something for you!" You yell as you run to him giving him the biggest hug you could manage.(After all you both where about 8 when this happened) " really lassie? You didn't have to." Said Scotland slightly blushing. "I know but I wanted to" You said letting go of him and handing him a small dragon charm. Tears started to fill your eyes when you heard your mom calling your name. "Thanks _. Really like it. But why are you crying?" He asked while wiping your tears away. "I'm moving. I got to go bye." You say turning and running to your mother.

~end of flashback~

You didn't realize You was crying until I heard the closet door close and someone talk. "Why are you crying?" The person asked. You knew who asked the question at that monument.

"Scotland...this is yours..." Was all You could say before You felt someone hugging me. You knew it had to be Scotland. When the person that hugged your pulled back You found out it was Scotland. You blushed and looked away.

"You know when you left that day I was sad." He said hugging you. Just then the door swung open. "Your seven minutes are up." I yelled. You got up and walked over to hades who was upset I got him.

Scotland came over and kissed hades sweetly. You sighed. " oh yeah _ I wanted to tell you your a good friend." Scotland said.


	2. ITALY

You where walking to the store when you saw me and America talking. You where curious so you walked up and asked what we were talking about. "Oh just about the party where throwing tonight wanna come?" I asked sweetly with a smile on my face. You took a step back from me to be on the safe side. "If Italy is going to be there I'll go." You say then walking Into the store. You smiled at yourself after that.

It's been two hours since then and I hade called you to tell yo that Italy was going to be there and when the party was. So you where digging through your closet trying to find something nice to wear. You finally settled for a simple but nice dress that Italy had given to you as a birthday present.

It was time to leave to my place for the party. When you arrived you nocked on the door lightly. Two minutes later America opened the door." Hey dude you actually came." America yelled pulling you in. I heard this and walked over to the hallway you where standing in. "Hey you made it. Why are you just standing there _?" I said looking at you then turned to see what you where looking at. I smirked see that you where looking at Italy. "I see." I said then pulling you into the living room as soon as America yelled that we where going to play 7 minutes in heaven.

you started to blush as America shoved the hat holding the names. "Your turn _!" Yelled America. I smirked as you pulled out a name. "I-Italy!" You said nervously. I smiled and shoved you into the closet as America pushed Italy in. "Hey why did you do that?" You yell as I close the door and lock it.

you sighed and looked at Italy. Suddenly Italy had you pinned to the wall and was kissing you roughly but then it became sweet and passionate. You smiled and kissed back. You where so happy at that moment that you didn't want it to end. Sadly the need of air became to strong and the two of you Brock apart.

you blushed as you looked into Italy's eyes that where actually open. "Um how long did that take?" You asked as I opened the door and took a picture of you in Italy's arms blushing. "TIMES UP YOU TWO." I yelled. The two of You walked out hand in hand.

~ sorry this was a bit short I ran out of ideas for this one. I hope you liked it. Also I'm taking requests if you want anyone please tell me and I shall get it up for you.


	3. SWEDEN

You where just getting home when you saw me and America on your doorstep. You walked up the steps trying to pretend you didn't see us. "Hey _ are you coming to my awesome party this evening, dude?" Asked America energetically. "Fine but only because you won't leave me alone. Now go away both of you." You say getting upset. " ok just to tell you Sweden is going to be there early to help with set up." I said leaving.

You where just leaving to get to America's house when you saw Finland. You decided to run up to him.

"Hey Finland. How are you?" You ask happily running up to one of your friends. "Hey _. Have you been a good girl?" He said with a smile. You nod your head. "Yeah I have. Hey are you on your way to America's party tonight?" You asked with a smile. He nodded and asked if you were going and you nodded a yes.

It's been a couple of minutes and you arrived at America's house. Before you could even nock I opened the door. "There you are come in come in." I aside with a smile and then dragged you over to the living room.

There America was standing on a table when he saw you. "OK NOW THAT EVERYONE IS HERE WE CAN PLAY A GAME."he yelled with a smile. "LETS PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" I yelled with an obnoxious smile. You sigh and shake your head. "_ YOU GO FIRST OK!"I yelled shoving the hated hat in your face. "Fine but stop yelling your giving me a headache." You said with a sigh and stuck your hand in the hat. "Ok but I still hope you get Sweden." I said with a giggle. You glared at me and shook your head. You then pulled out the Swedish flag which made you blush. "Wow that's so sweet you got Sweden." I said with that obnoxious smile that made you want to hit me. Then I dragged you and Sweden to the closet. "Have fun you two." I say then closing and locking the door.

"Hey _, how are you?" Sweden asked throw the darkness. You blush even more now glad that it was dark. "Good and you."you said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. You suddenly felt someone kiss you passionately. The first thing that came to mind was that Sweden had kissed you so you kiss back. When you both pulled away I slammed the door open. "TIMES UP YOU TWO!" I yelled obnoxiously. With that you hit me in the face when you walked out of the closet. "Ow that hurt _. Why did you hit me?" I asked with a smile still one my face. "Because I could. That's why." You said then went to the food table.

~well that's it for this chapter sorry. I'm still trying to get used to writing these types of stories again. Anyways thank you to all those who requested any story or chapter. And again requests are highly obliged. Hope to see you guys again soon. And sorry about the late updates. I have a ton of things to get done. Well enjoy~


	4. JAPAN

Missy pi was on her way to America's house. she was headed there because I had informed her that there was a party going on there and Japan was going to be there. as soon as she reached America's door it was pulled open by me. I dragged her into the house and then into the living room. Ivan went back to shut the front door before America could yell at me. and before england could give me a lecture. Missy saw japan and China having a conversation. being the person she was she went over to them "hey kiku" she said with a smile. he looked over at her then return the smile "oh hello Missy. it's nice to see you again" he said in a kind tone. just an American jumped onto a big table think that everyone's attention. "OK WE ARE GOING TO PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN. ALL THE GUYS PUT AN ITEM IN THE HAT WHILE THE GIRLS LEAVE THE ROOM. ONLY SHANNON (me) WILL KNOW WHAT IS PUT INTO THE HAT!" he held as all the women except me left the room. when everyone came back and I grab the hat and held it out to Missy. "YOU GO FIRST MISSY!" I would happily. she smiled and put her hand and the hat and felt around tell her hand brushed against something cold and made of metal. she pulled it out and saw that it was a dragon medallion. I smirked at her then drag her to the closet. she sat in there for a minute or two thinking of Japan's smiling face. just gonna light came through the door as I push japan into the closet. I've been shut and lock the door. "your 7 minutes start know." i yelled on the other side of the door. it was dark in the closet and missy was unaware that Japan was sitting in front of her. just then she felt a pair of soft lips pressed against hers in a gentle kiss. she was shoked by this but close her eyes and slightly melted into the kiss. Missy didn't know how long the kiss lasted until they heard me yell that they had 2 minutes left. japan pulled away then looked at Missy with a small smile. just then i opened the door and smirked before letting both of them out of the closet.  
~that is all for this chapter. please coment, follow and heart. also i must say that you all are the best.~


	5. ENGLAND

((A/N:Hey guys. ok so here's England. also keep in mind that my best friends/ sisters will be helping me with some of the chapters. ))

(England's pov)  
I woke up to a calm, quite morning. I felt happier then flying mint bunny. I walked into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. when I finished making my tea, I heard a knock on the door. 'It must be that bloody frog France.' i thought to myself. I answered the door just to see that annoying git America, with a bag of McDonalds in hand. He smiled when he saw me and practically streached. "I'm throwing a party and everyone is invited." I covered my ears because of how loud he was being. "and why should I go, you bloody git." I sneered back at him. America looked puzzled for a minute and yelled "Because it's a surprise party and everyone has to come." Then he gave me the puppy dog face. I thought for a minute then asked, "is Shannon going to be there, Al?" America smiled idiotically. " yes and she'll be wearing a dress." this made me blush a bit. i really did enjoy seeing Shannon in dresses. I then looked at the obnoxious American. "fine, I'll go. as long as Shannon and _, are there." i said smugly. "OK. Now to France's house." I thought to myself.'finally that bloody git is gone. now i can enjoy my tea in peace.' as I was enjoying my tea flying mint bunny warned me that france was quickly approaching my house. i scowled at this. i didn't want to talk to that damn frog. just when i finished my tea a knock came to my door. I scowled but got up and answered the door. but was surprised to see _ and Shannon standing there insted of France. i smiled and opened the door wider for them to come in. "hey Iggy. how's sir. lancelot?" Shannon asked me with her usual smile. honestly i had forgotten that Shannon had left her cat with me since she was staying with a friend. i just smiled at her witch seemed to pass the message on. all Shannon did was lightly laugh at this and leave the room in search for her dear cat the she named after a knight that lived in Camelot. ironic really because she loves the old tales of king Arthur and the knights of the round table. "hey England i was wondering if you were planing on going to America's party. of course it's a surprise party for Shannon to celebrate her birthday. sadly it's a bit late." _ said in a quite voice. I smiled at her then remembered that i didn't even know Shannon's birthday. "why yes of course I'll be attending the party. and bvqxy any chance do you know when Shannon's birthday is?" I said slightly ashamed of myself. _ just giggled at this but smiled. "her birthday is April 5th. and the party is tonight witch is April 9th." she said with another little giggle. I felt bad dot forgetting Shannon's birthday yet again. I had to make it up to her somehow. i just did.  
((timeskip to the party))  
(_'s pov)  
me and Shannon arrive at the party a little after it started because Shannon had trouble with her corset. she had decided to wear a old fashioned blood red gown with both a corset underneath and on top. how she could handle that much pain i don't know. but as soon as we entered the house i told Shannon to wait by the door so i could go get her brother America.  
(england's pov)  
I heard the sound of Shannon's car pulling up to the house to I carefully look out the window to see her in her lovely gown. the dress actually brought out the red in her hair more. she looked so lovely i couldn't help but smile. when everyone yelled surprise it startled me out of my thoughts. I turn twords the door and see Shannon and _ standing there. shannon looking so happy for the first time in two weeks.  
~timeskip because I'm lazy~  
"OK EVERYONE WE'RE GOING TO PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN. AND EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR SHANNON HAS TO PLAY" America yelled from his place ontop of a table. you honestly didn't want to play this game but you had no choose. As soon as everyone put something in the hat I grabbed it and held it out to you. "you go first ok _." i said cheerfully. you sigh but put your hand in the hat anyways. you felt around tell your hand brushed up against something cold and metal. naturally you pull it out to see what it is. when you see it you notice that it's a phone charm in a heart that had England's flag on it. I look at it then smile kindly. "you got Iggy. good for you." I said. England could make out a small bit of sadness in my voice. I quickly dragged both you and England to the closet and shut and locked the door. you had a hard time seeing in the darkness but could still see England clearly. "you know Shannon really likes you Arthur." you say knowing that I had a crush on the Englishman. you didn't really care anyways you had a bigger crush on his older brother Ireland. "she does...i thought she only saw me as a friend." he said sounding hopeful. it had been awhile since she last heard him like this, it was amusing. "yes. she's afraid to tell you because of her background of being i Viking." you say slightly gasping as you said something that you shouldn't have. England laughed at this because he had already know this. in his pirate days he would get his butt handed to him on a silver Plater by the one and only Shannon Maglio, terror of the northern waters. "i already knew that she's an Ex-Viking. she would constantly hand me my butt on a silver Plater everytime i entered northern waters." he said. you both stand there in silents for the remainder of the time. when the door opened it was by Germany. England was worried. "where's Shannon?" he asked the German. "out side i zink." Germany replied. England thanked him and went to find me. when he did he noticed i was sitting by the pool. he came and sat next to me. "have you ever thought of becoming a pirate again Iggy?"i suddenly asked me looking at the water. england turned to me then sighed. "once or twice. what about you?" he asked watching me. i just nodded my head knowing he was watching me. England suddenly turned my head so i was facing him and kissed me passionately on the mouth. I melted into the kiss and rapped my arms around his neck. I felt England run his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I decided to be mean and denie him entrance. just then he pulled away and looked me in the eye. "I love you Shannon. would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" he asked me kindly. I smiled and nodded yes. "yes... of course. i love you too Iggy." i say and hug him back.  
~a/n: and that's the end of this chapter. thanks for reading and requesting. please continue with the awesome requests. i will try my best to get to them. please leave a comment and heart this story. also I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors. I'm horrible at spelling. again thanks for reading and requesting. please comment, heart, and follow. it means a lot to this is a request by I'm just a really big fan of england and I'm trying to keep some things the same in my stories.


End file.
